


A Tale of Two Brothers

by VesuvianPancake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fandom, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake
Summary: Literally only the first sentence is based off of mythology. Everything after that is just ideas





	1. Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Literally only the first sentence is based off of mythology. Everything after that is just ideas

A long time ago at the beginning of time, the gods Izanagi and Izanami were given the task to form a series of islands in the north western Pacific. Those series of islands were soon known as Japan. Soon, Izanagi and Izanami separated, Izanami to the north and Izanagi to the south. In the north, Izanami met a mortal man. They fell in love and soon after, Izanami had given birth to two twin boys. Izanami, being the goddess of both creation and death, had just birthed two opposite and powerful forces. One son was named Jyuuto, the demigod of life and nature. The other son was named Daisuke, the demigod of death and chaos. After the two twins were born, Izanami disappeared. It was said that she and Izanagi then decided that making out was a fantastic idea. Unfortunately, Izanami died, giving birth to her first fully-god child. Izanagi threw a hissy fit and tried to kill him. That didn't work, obviously. Jyuuto and Daisuke sensed all of this happening. As the twin boys grew older, more and more gods were coming into the world. Their father, Kenshin, told them these words before he died under the hands of the goddess Yomi:

"Run," he said. "Run away, never look back on this. Isolate yourself from humanity. You two must live on."

The twins stared at their father. Both barely 9 years old and losing everything in a war with the gods. However, Jyuuto had hope. He grabbed his brother by the arm and ran out of their small house and into the forest. As they promised, they never looked back. If they had, they would've seen their father die right in front of them. They ran up hills, down valleys, and through trees, living on their own, isolated from humanity. They passed through villages without saying a word. Several thousand years passed. Being demigods, the twins could not age more after the human year of 23. The war of the gods was over a long time ago. However, Jyuuto and Daisuke were still isolated from humans. 

"Why are we still isolated, Jyuu?" Daisuke asked one day as they sat on the edge of a western village. "We could help the mortals!"

" _I_ could help the mortals, Daisuke," Jyuuto responded flatly. "With your power, you can destroy a whole village. I don't want people to fear you."

"Jyuu, that won't be a problem, I swear."

"Daisuke, you put Miyoshi in ruin just by passing through. You're the reason why most of the people there are now dolls."

"Either that or it's the birds..."

"Daisuke, this is serious. Your power is lethal. You can only be useful in... say... a war or something. Against some really powerful enemy."

"Okay..."

Daisuke stared at the grass reluctantly. Already, the grass had turned black just from him being there. Jyuuto stared at where Daisuke sat and took his brother's hand.

"It'll be okay," Jyuuto said. He smiled. "We'll find you a war to win."

Daisuke looked at his brother with a smile. "I sure hope so," he said.


	2. Celebration

It's 1274. The Mongols had invaded China, and they were heading for Japan next. Jyuuto and Daisuke had asked around to ask what was going on. Most of them said that it was all happening in Kyushu. The twins exchanged looks and made their way to northern Kyushu where they suspected the invasion would happen. They had arrived right on time. Kublai Khan had made it onto shore. The weather was chaos: a storm was blowing through.

"Sou Sukekunai!" Kublai cried from the shore. "Surrender!"

"No!" Sou answered. He and his arms raised their swords.

"What do we do? We're hiding behind fucking trees!" Daisuke started to shake and a thick black cloud began to spill from his mouth. "I-I-I wan't to help them, but--"

"Daisuke, calm down!" Jyuuto grabbed his shoulders and the cloud disappeared. "You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry..." Daisuke hung his head. 

"Don't be."

Daisuke looked up at his brother. "We have to do something."

" _You_ can do something," Jyuuto smiled. "Just use that cloud as a means of destruction. I dunno, um..." he turned to the storm ahead of them. "Turn that into something."

Daisuke looked towards the storm, Sukekunai's army, and Kublai's army and ships in the sea. He then dashed down the hill and onto the beach, avoiding the humans as much as possible. He then waded into the water and the black cloud spread through the sea like oil. The cloud spread and rose up into the storm. The clouds twisted and formed a typhoon. Kublai turned behind him to his ships. They were being sucked under the water. 

"No!" Kublai shouted. He turned to Sukekunai, then back to his own army. "Attack!"

The Mongols fought the Japanese. Daisuke watched from the sea and Jyuuto watched from the hills. The Japanese were defeated and the Mongols invaded further. Daisuke stayed in the water, watching the Mongols walk past Jyuuto's hiding place. The black cloud disappeared again and Daisuke collapsed on the shore.

"Daisuke!" Jyuuto cried. He ran down the hills and onto the beach, avoiding all the bodies. He skidded to a stop next to his brother in the water. He shook him. "Daisuke, wake up!"

Daisuke stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "What happened...?"

"You passed out." Jyuuto answered calmly. "The Mongols won, but... you did good." he smiled.

Daisuke smiled back. "Thank you, Jyuu."

"You're welcome." 

Jyuuto then lifted his brother into his arms and headed back into the forest. "We should keep tabs on the Mongols, make sure they don't win again."

"Sure..." Daisuke muttered before falling asleep in his brother's arms.

* * *

The Mongols invaded for days. Soon those days turned to weeks. Then months. Before they knew it, almost seven years of invasion had passed. 

"The Mongols are winning," someone said. 

"We're losing hope," another person said.

"But what about that demigod guy? He brought down an entire fleet the first time!" a third person cried.

Daisuke and Jyuuto sat on the roof of a store. Daisuke smiled as the people's mood changed when they spoke of him. Hope seemed to be pouring through the village again just as quickly as the despair entered.

"They're talking about you, Daisuke!" Jyuuto nudged his brother with a smile.

"They're talking about me..." Daisuke mumbled. He stood up on the roof. "They're talking about me!"

"They sure are!" Jyuuto stood up with him.

"Let's celebrate! C'mon!" 

Daisuke took Jyuuto's hand and leaped off of the roof and landed in front of a group of people. The people gasped.

"Gods!" they cried. They knelt in front of them.

"Hello, mortals!" Daisuke cried. "I am Daisuke, son of Izanami, demigod of death and chaos! I have been aiding you in your troubles against the Mongols. It wasn't much, since... well... you guys are losing, but... my brother, Jyuuto, demigod of creation and nature, also happens to be a good luck charm, so with him around, you all are sure to win regardless of your few victories! Understood?"

The people cheered at the twins.

"Good!" Jyuuto and Daisuke said in unison.

"Um... excuse me, Your Graces..." an old woman said to them.

The twins turned to the woman. "Yes, ma'am?" they responded in unison.

"Um... would you be interested in a feast prepared by the people of our village?" the old woman asked.

Daisuke turned to Jyuuto, smiling. Jyuuto smiled back.

"I like this village," Jyuuto said.

"Me too... Er... what is this village called?" Daisuke turned to the old woman.

"Hoshino," the old woman answered.

Daisuke and Jyuuto exchanged looks, then smiled at each other. They then turned to the old woman and said, "Sure, we'll feast."

The village all cheered. 

"Would you like anything specific?" a young woman asked.

"Uh... I'm a vegan?" Jyuuto raised his hands. "No meat for me."

"Give the meat to me!" Daisuke cried.

The villagers laughed as Daisuke jumped around excitedly.

"Our city is in good hands!" a man cried.

"Praise the gods! Praise Jyuuto and Daisuke!" another man cried.

The village cheered loudly. Jyuuto and Daisuke laughed. This was, by far, their first and best encounter with humans. Later that night, the village feasted in the twin demigods' honor. They all sang and danced and had the time of their lives.


	3. Victory

Like all good things, the feast had to end. Jyuuto and Daisuke packed their stuff and prepared to leave the village. But the old woman stopped them for a moment.

"Please-- Your Graces! Just a moment!" she cried.

The twins turned to her. "Yes, ma'am?" they asked in unison.

"Will..." she looked up at them. "Will you visit sometime?"

The twins turned to each other, then smiled at the old woman.

"Of course," Jyuuto said.

"We'll visit as much as we can, ma'am."

"Call me Kazumi," the old woman said.

"Kazumi...?" Jyuuto smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

The old woman smiled. "Stay safe, Your Graces."

"You can call us by name, Kazumi," Daisuke smiled and took his brother's hand. They turned around and started walking out of the village. Kazumi waved goodbye and when they were a good distance away, she turned and left back to her own home.

"Kazumi's so nice," Jyuuto sighed, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah..." Daisuke agreed. "Hoshino is a really nice village."

"It is," Jyuuto agreed. "We're definitely visiting again after the invasions are done. Maybe we can even call it home."

"Something tells me the last battle will be a Japanese victory, brother," Daisuke smiled at his twin.

Jyuuto smiled back. "Totally."

* * *

At the last invasion, the Japanese were in a bit of a tight spot. Jyuuto stood on a rock while the Japanese fought the Mongols. So far, the Mongols were having the upper hand. Jyuuto looked at the dirt and placed his hand over it. The ground began to glow and a gardenia sprouted from it. He then ran off into the forest. A man saw the gardenia.

"Look!" he shouted. "A gardenia! Luck is on our side!"

A group of the men cheered and they fought harder against the Mongols. Jyuuto appeared next to Daisuke.

"You gave them hope," Daisuke said with a smile.

"I feel nice," Jyuuto smiled.

"You ought to. You're a hope-giver!"

Then, one of the Mongol men cried, "WAIT!"

Everyone look at him.

"We can't decide on a winner," he said. "And we're kinda pooped. Japan, you win."

The Japanese army stayed silent for a moment, and then their cheers echoed through the mountains. Jyuuto and Daisuke turned to each other and laughed.

"This is great!" Daisuke cried. "Let's go to Hoshino and tell them the good news!"

"That's what I was thinking, brother!" Jyuuto replied, smiling. They grabbed each other by the hand and started running back to the village.


End file.
